


Until I Hear It From You

by dianawritesfic



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Bill Denbrough's Parents Suck, Domestic, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, New Family, Past Child Abuse, Past Child Neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianawritesfic/pseuds/dianawritesfic
Summary: “M-my parents sucked.” Bill said as he choked back a sob. “I mean... my own father hit me with his fucking car and then barely batted an eye. I’m terrified that I’ll fuck this up, Eddie. I don’t want to be a bad father, I want Ellie to have all the love and attention that Georgie and I never got growing up. You and Rich have two adorable daughters that have everything they could ever want...That’s what I want for Ellie. Please, Eddie, tell me how to be a good father.”
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104
Collections: Losers Library Fic Collection





	Until I Hear It From You

“Oh, thank fucking God!” Bill cried in relief as he scrambled to the front door. He opened it to reveal Richie and Eddie, the latter of which was holding their adorable daughter. “I thought you two would never get here!” 

Eddie gave him a sharp look and shushed him as he made his way into the Hanlon house. “I just got her to sleep on the way here.” he whispered as he sat himself down on the couch, covering his daughter’s ear with his hand. “Do  _ not _ wake my daughter up Bill- not unless you want to face the wrath of a cranky three year old.” 

“Sorry, my bad!” Bill whispered back before adding, “Do you wanna go lay her down with Ellie? Mike’s reading her a book, trying to get her to fall asleep.” 

“Is he reading her the ending of one of your books?” Richie teased. He smirked at the annoyed look Bill shot him. “Sorry, dude, as one of your best friends, I’m obligated to tell you the truth. Your books are bor—OW EDS!” 

Eddie elbowed him, stopping Richie from finishing his sentence. As their daughter began to stir, Eddie elbowed him again and hissed, “Shut up, Richard! If Alex wakes up, I’m making you put her back to sleep.” 

Richie rubbed at his side as he nodded his head solemnly. “I would rather not. You  _ know _ I hate to see her cry.”

Eddie smiled at this, his angry face going soft. “Yeah, and she knows how to take advantage of that.”

“Okay... not that I don’t like a cute domestic moment,” Bill began, interrupting their conversation, “but I asked you guys over for dinner for a reason.” 

Richie and Eddie exchanged a glance before looking back over at Bill. “What’s up?” Eddie asked at the same time that Richie said, “Are you two getting divorced?” 

Bill just stared at Richie with wide eyes, unable to process what he had just asked. “Wha—NO! We’re not getting divorced...W-Why would you even ask that?” 

“Sorry, I don’t know man.” Richie shrugged, not looking apologetic in the slightest. “Your tone was kind of serious. And we all know Mike’s too good for you anywa—OOF” 

“That’s it! Get out of here, Rich.” Eddie said as he elbowed Richie again. He handed their daughter over to him. “Go take her to Ellie’s room with Mike.”

“Aww but Eds,” Richie whined as he complied and accepted Alex into his arms, “I wanna hear the hot gossip!” 

“You can find out later,” Eddie said with a roll of his eyes. He pointed towards the hallway leading to the rooms. “You know I tell you everything anyway.”

Richie smiled and leaned over to give Eddie a quick kiss on the cheek before getting up. “You sure do. I have all the dirt on all our friends because of you, my love.”

“God, get a room.” Bill said and pretended to gag as Richie left the room. “You two are disgustingly sweet. I can’t stand it.”

Eddie laughed and leaned back into the couch and crossed his right leg over his left. “Says the forty year old man that cried just last week when Mike came home with—”

“Ok, ok, yeah I get it!” Bill lifted a hand to stop Eddie from continuing. “We’re all fools madly in love with our husbands. Can I just tell you what I have to say?”

“Alright,” Eddie said as he crossed his arms. “I’m all ears.”

“Well, Mike and I…” Bill hesitated, unsure of how to begin. “Listen, this is...this is beyond us. We’re going to need back up. I just don’t know how we’re going to handle this!”

Eddie gave him a puzzled look, trying to understand what Bill was saying. He watched Bill gesture wildly for a couple more moments before he reached over to stop his arms from continuing to move. “Alright, enough. What the fuck are you talking about, Bill? You’re kind of scaring me.”

“I just...We really need help, Eddie.” Bill pleaded. “We have no idea what the fuck we’re doing.”

Eddie sighed in frustration.. “Help with what Bill? Come on man, spit it out! I have no fucking idea what you’re talking about.”

“Ellie! What else?” Bill groaned. “Am I not making myself clear?”

“Uh...no??” Eddie looked at him as if he’d grown two heads. “Literally nothing you’ve said has made any sense?? It literally sounded like you were trying to tell me you and Mike were having issues…”

“ _ No _ ! Mike and I are fine. We’re great, actually.” Bill assured him. “It’s just… this whole parenting thing is even harder than we had expected.. Ellie’s our first child, and I don’t want to fuck this up! You know how it was growing up for me, Eddie.”

Eddie watched him worriedly and motioned for him to continue. If Bill needed him to listen, then that was exactly what he would do.

“M-my parents sucked.” Bill said as he choked back a sob. “I mean... my own father hit me with his fucking car and then barely batted an eye. I’m terrified that I’ll fuck this up, Eddie. I don’t want to be a bad father, I want Ellie to have all the love and attention that Georgie and I never got growing up. You and Rich have two adorable daughters that have everything they could ever want...That’s what I want for Ellie. Please, Eddie, tell me how to be a good father.”

“Jesus, Bill…” Eddie wiped a tear from his cheek as he placed a comforting hand on his friend’s back. “Listen…”

Eddie paused and tried to find the right words to say. Bill was right; his parents had been neglectful towards him and his brother growing up, but that didn’t mean Bill would be the same. Why would he be the same? Eddie could see just how worried Bill was about being a father, and he understood. He and Richie had been the same way when they brought home their first daughter, Emma.

Eddie had been scared of smothering her like his mother had done to him. He had even been too scared to hold her at first, worried that he would somehow harm the fragile human being he was now tasked with protecting. Richie had talked him through it, he’d patiently coaxed Eddie into holding her gently in his arms. Now, Eddie was more than happy with the family he had, and he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. 

He wanted that for Bill, too. He wanted Bill to see that his experience as a father would be nothing like his experience as a son. Bill was scared, and considering his childhood, it was a completely valid feeling. But Bill had a good heart, and he clearly cared so much about his daughter; he had what his parents lacked—an interest in the well being of his child.

“Listen, Billy...” Eddie said softly while he rubbed soothing circles on Bill’s back. “The fact that you’re even worried about fucking up  shows just how different you are from your parents . You would NEVER in a million years neglect your daughter the way your parents neglected you and your brother.”

“Yeah but—“

“If it’s actually parenting tips you need, I’m here for you.” Eddie continued, not letting Bill protest. “I’ve got some nice, healthy recipes I can pass on to you that will trick Ellie into eating her veggies without a fuss. I can send you links to some nice classical music playlists for kids that’ll have her knocked out in no time. You’re bound to mess up, but not the way you think you will. You AND Mike have got this. We’re here for you. Hell, you took care of Georgie by yourself for years. There’s really no reason for you to be worried about messing up, you’re more than capable of taking care of Ellie.”

“Thanks Eddie,” Bill smiled at him, leaning over to rest his head on Eddie’s shoulder. “Mike’s been telling me we have nothing to worry about, that being a new parent is a process. I just...I guess I needed to hear it from an experienced parent that I’m not doing something wrong. I love Mikey, but that man can’t change a diaper to save his life. I’ve been so worried about Ellie getting diaper rash that—Why are you laughing?”

“Oh, it’s just—” he burst into more laughter now. “God, Bill, you sound just like me when we first became parents. This is literally...like this is  _ literally _ step two of becoming a parent. Step one is the giddiness, the excitement of having a child. Step two is when the panic sets in. Trust me, you’ll get over it and before you know it, you’ll be on step three: relief.”

“Can’t wait for that.” Bill sighed and dreamed of the day he wouldn’t feel anxiety over being the caretaker of a small and vulnerable human being. Eddie was right though, he had taken care of Georgie for years all by himself. He could do this, he just needed someone to reassure him.

“You’ll get there soon.” Eddie assured him as he patted him on the back before standing up. He motioned towards where he had sent Richie. “Now, let’s go check on our husbands. This is the first dinner out we’ve had in weeks and I don’t trust Richie not to ruin it by waking up Alex or preventing your daughter from falling asleep with his Voices that, for some reason, all the kids fucking love.”

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for the [losers library](https://loserslibrary.tumblr.com/) (send us some prompts!)
> 
> let me know what you think in the comments!!! <3
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @realstephenking


End file.
